Brittany-Santana Relationship
The Brittany-Santana Relationship, also commonly known as Brittana or Santittany, is the romantic relationship and friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered to be best friends throughout season one, until the episode Sectionals, when Brittany implied that they slept together, transitioning them to the "friends with benefits" status. There remained some ambiguity in the nature of their relationship until Duets, when they were shown in Brittany's bed together making out, even though Santana said it was because Puck was in Juvie; however, in the episode Sexy, Santana and Brittany admit their feelings and that they love each other as more than just best friends. While both seem to want to be together, Santana is afraid of the repurcussions of coming out of the closet at school. Overview They have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They were in the Celibacy Club, Cheerios, and Glee club together. During the school day, they are constantly together and they sit together during Glee Club meetings,and frequently during season one held hands. While Brittany often makes unintelligent and nonsensical remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her questioning looks. In one instance, Santana helps Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when Kurt tries to blame Brittany when Mr. Schue says no to performing a number by Britney Spears. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinkies locked. When Santana finally confronts Brittany about their relationship, they end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany stated that it would be wrong to break up with Artie because she loves him too, and then because Santana is too afraid to be an out lesbian because of her reputation when Brittany does break up with Artie. Season One The Rhodes Not Taken At the beginning of the episode, Quinn runs out of the room to go throw up from morning sickness, and Kurt then says, "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" to which Santana retorts, "Your sexuality?" and then she furtively glances over at Brittany on the other side of the room. While in the chorus room Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Throwdown While in the chorus room Brittany and Santana quickly hug before Santana leaves the room with the rest of Sue's Kids. Brittany has her head on Santana's shoulder when Will is talking to the glee kids. Ballad Santana was excited and giddy as she got Brittany as a partner, and Brittany stood up and started clapping. Sectionals While walking and talking together on a phone call including several other members of the glee club, Brittany mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. This confession is followed by awkward silence and seemingly ignored. Hell-O They are seen walking and linking pinkies several times throughout the episode. During their date with Finn, Santana says that she and Brittany will make out while he watches. Home They link pinkies when leaving the choir room after Will tells the club that he'll find the club an alternate practice location (since Sue is blackmailing Figgins to let the Cheerios have exclusive use of the auditorium). They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing A House Is Not a Home, Brittany and Santana link pinkies again and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Laryngitis While Rachel put mics all over the choir room, you can barely see Santana touching Brittany's hand, during the part of vocalization "mi, mi, mi", resting their arms on the piano. Funk They link pinkies again when they are given their "Funk" assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning the cheerleading Nationals competition with the Cheerios, Santana jumps into Brittany's arms and wraps her legs around her. Also, when the cheerios drop off their trophy at Will Schuester's house, Santana and Brittany have their pinkies linked, once more, when they walk through the door. Journey When Mr. Schuester tells the glee club that they have one more year, they are seen hugging like the rest of the glee club. When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing Over the Rainbow in the choir room, Brittany and Santana link pinkies and laugh together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Season Two Audition When Rachel sings What I Did for Love, the two are briefly seen sitting together in the background. Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and Brittany is running her hands over Santana's legs and Santana is rubbing Brittany's back. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests but Santana snaps at them and tells them to leave Brittany alone. Brittany then thanks Santana for understanding and Santana strokes her back. Later, they perform a sexually-charged rendition of Me Against The Music during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they are both having the same fantasy, at the dentist, when they wake up from the fantasy both of them are smiling and giggling. Grilled Cheesus When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sylvester, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that "heart attacks are just from loving too much" and Santana gives Brittany a glance and a sweet smile. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions them scissoring. When Brittany suggests that they should do a duet by Melissa Etheridge together, Santana refuses, saying that she isn't in love with Brittany, and she made out with Brittany only because Puck isn't around. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a duet partner and to make Santana (and in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is pushing Artie in the hallway, she points at her breasts, making it clear to Santana that Brittany is now off-limits. Santana seems jealous and genuinely hurt. Later on, Brittany looks at Santana and says, "I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot." Santana decides to duet with Mercedes, and it seems they have grown closer through it. Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity. Though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. At the end, before Rachel asks to Kurt for sing a duet song, you can barely see for a second Brittany and Santana walking trough the hallway, locking pinkies. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana helps Brittany follow along in the script during the first rehearsal of Rocky Horror. They dance together during Carl's audition Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? ''after Brittany beckons Santana to come join her in dancing. They giggle together and mock Will and Emma during ''Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me when they are spying on them (like Magenta and Columbia, their chosen roles, in the movie), later running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt. According to Will, Santana once pantsed Brittany during a Cheerios celebration while she was wearing "a lot less than her underwear". Never Been Kissed After Puck and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready), Brittany and Santana can be seen on the stairs swapping Jolly Ranchers which seem to be the same flavor. They also sit together in glee rehearsal and at BreadstiX. Special Education At Sectionals, Santana performs Valerie and at the beginning of the song Brittany slaps Santana's butt twice. And when they're clapping after The Hipsters performance, you can see Brittany say something to Santana in the background. Silly Love Songs After the Glee club gangs up on Santana and tells her how they feel about her (ending with Rachel telling her the only job she'll get is working on a pole) and Santana leaves, Brittany comforts her in the hallway. Also, during Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her with the rest of New Directions. Comeback When Sam is singing Baby by Justin Bieber, Brittany reaches back and holds Santana's hand. Blame it on the Alcohol Santana does body shots off of Brittany's abs. Also, after the group's performance of [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame it (On the Alcohol)]] Santana seems perfectly fine. Santana starts crying becasue she is a "weepy, emotional drunk" and has been drinking bloody mary's to alleviate her hangover. Brittany comforts her. When Brittany kisses Sam during a game of spin the bottle, Santana's reaction can be seen as jealousy, though it could be for Sam, whom was her boyfriend at the time. Sexy Santana asks Brittany if she wants to watch some Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on," though Brittany declines because she mistakenly believes she is pregnant. Later, Brittany and Santana talk in Santana's bedroom. Santana ties up Brittany's hair, applies lip gloss and fixes her bed covers, insinuating that they had previously just been intimate. Brittany is confused about their relationship and says they should talk to an adult. They seek help to Holly Holliday, who asks if either of them thinks they're a lesbian. Brittany says she doesn't know, but Santana admits to being attracted to both girls and guys. Then Holly suggests they sing about it. They sing ''Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, with Holly on lead vocals and guitar. Through the entire song Brittany and Santana are looking at each other, and Santana looks like she's going to cry, which she does at the end. Brittany then asks Santana, "Is that really how you feel?" Santana says yes and they hug. Their moment is quickly interrupted by one Rachel Berry commending them on their performance's "Sapphic charm" causing Santana to snap back claiming no one can label her for singing a song with Brittany. At the end of the episode Santana talks to Brittany and says, "What I’ve realized, is why I’m such a bitch all the time. I’m a bitch because I’m angry. I’m angry because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I’m afraid of dealing with because I’m afraid of dealing with the consequences. I want to be with you, but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks. I’m so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back, still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don’t want to be with Sam or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Brittany then says she loves her, but that she loves Artie too, and doesn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him. She tells Santana that if she and Artie were to ever break up, and she's lucky enough that Santana is still single, she'd be all hers and proudly so. Later on, when Brittany, Santana, and Artie are at a Celibacy Club meeting, Santana just watches sadly as Brittany and Artie share smiles at the mention of love. Original Song Brittany confronts Santana at their lockers, asking if she did something wrong and saying that she misses Santana and how close they were. Santana tells Brittany that since Brittany "blew her off", it is Brittany's loss and instead, she'll be writing a heterosexual song for Sam. After a pause, Brittany is still looking at Santana to which Santana says, "Can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo." When Sue refers to them as "Tweedledumb and Tweedlefakeboobs", Brittany is the one to stand up for both of them. During Get It Right Santana and Brittany dance next to each other as a part of the choreography. Born This Way Santana makes plans to become prom queen so that Brittany will dump Artie and be with her. She stares longingly at Brittany several times throughout the episode. When Karofsky and Santana announce their "love" for each other in front of the glee club, Brittany looks upset and dumbfounded. Later on, Brittany prints out a "Lebanese" T-shirt, which was supposed to read "Lesbian" for Santana. Brittany tells Santana that she was proud of her for expressing her love for Brittany before. Santana then rejects the t-shirt, making Brittany upset. When Brittany asks why Santana is hiding her true feelings when she's "the most awesomest girl at the school", Santana mentions that she is dating Karofsky now, which Brittany finds "gross". Santana tells Brittany that she does not have control over who she dates anymore because Santana admitted to loving Brittany, but Brittany did not say that she loved Santana back. Brittany responds with "I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and you would dance with me." Brittany then walks away, leaving Santana looking guilty as she holds Brittany's "Lebanese" t-shirt. When Santana does not show up for the Born This Way performance, Sam says "she's probably making out with Karofsky", which upsets Brittany. During the performance, Santana watches in the audience, wearing the Lebanese t-shirt. Rumours Brittany calls out Santana in her internet talk-show Fondue For Two, stating that she "plays for the other team", an expression typically used to mean that someone is gay. The next day, ''The Muckraker'' writes about a "Prom Queen candidate who spends most of her time in the closet", which everyone recognizes as Santana. She confronts Brittany, who says that what she meant is that she used to be on the Cheerios, to which Santana retorts that she could have put it differently. Meanwhile, Artie begins to have doubts about nature of Brittany's relationship with Santana and demands the truth from his girlfriend, quickly accusing Santana of manipulating her. Brittany denies this saying, "No, everybody think she's a bad person but she's not," resulting in Artie asking Brittany, "God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?" This hurts Brittany and she goes to Santana for comfort. Later, Santana leads her to the music room "to express her feelings for Brittany in private", referring to Brad as "furniture", and following the week's assignment, sings Songbird, being very emotional through the whole song. Brittany then asks Santana if it would make it easier for her if she "came out" first and invites her to be her guest on "Fondue For Two", where Brittany would ask her to the prom, support her campaign for the prom queen and all that Santana needs to do is to say yes. Santana accepts, but an hour before the show she texts Brittany simply saying "I can't." Later, while being interviewed by Jacob who is questioning her relationship with Dave, Santana appears insecure, and while looking at Brittany (who's listening to their conversation) says they're going strong and are "soulmates." Brittany is disappointed because Santana refuses to express her feelings in public. Prom Queen Brittany and Santana go with Kurt, Tina, and Lauren to pick out prom dresses, and Brittany smiles at Santana when she comes out with her dress on. When Santana loses prom queen, Brittany follows a devastated Santana to an empty room to comfort her, where Santana expresses her fear that people didn't vote for her because they have figured out she is a lesbian, and laments that she didn't get to have just one night to be prom queen when she is going to be an outsider for the rest of her life. Brittany cheers her up by telling her that she should just be herself and that Brittany voted for her and believes in her. They share a moment and then Brittany encourages Santana to go back out and support Kurt. New York When Brittany was singing My Cup, Santana smiles and giggles while Brittany was singing. Both Brittany and Santana are seen by the bathroom when only Santana wants to repencil her eyebrows. Santana and Quinn get into a small argument (while Brittany stands by, shocked), which turns into Quinn asking why they, the three popular girls, don't have someone to love them. During this, Santana and Brittany exchange a few guilty looks. Brittany and Santana then try to comfort Quinn; Santana says "I think I know how to make you feel better." Quinn replies with a 'I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that," suggesting that she thought Santana meant a threesome with Brittany. Brittany and Santana talk by their lockers when they get back from Nationals. Santana asks Brittany why she isn't mad that they didn't win. Brittany says that for her, the year was about acceptance. To Brittany, glee club is like family that accepts you for who you are. They may all fight, but they all love each other. When Santana asks Brittany about the future of their relationship, Brittany says: "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that, I think anything is possible." Santana and Brittany then hug and Santana declares that Brittany is her best friend. Brittany replies "Yeah me too", though Santana still looks dejected. They link pinkies as Santana asks, "When did you get so smart?" Season Three The Purple Piano Project When walking to the cafeteria, Brittany and Santana have their arms linked when Jacob asks Brittany her plans for the future. During We Got the Beat , Santana and Brittany are holding hands when they run up and dance together on the tables, and at the end, Santana turns around and says something to Brittany. During the following food fight Santana can be heard screeching Brittanys' name. While talking to Quinn during cheerleader's practice, Santana looks longingly at Brittany when the latter tells Quinn that they were always like the three musketeers. I Am Unicorn Brittany and Santana are seen hanging up Kurt's campaign posters and he tells them he doesn't like them. When he walks away, Santana says, "The campaign is brilliant. If he doesn't get it, then he doesn't deserve to have her as his campaign manager. There's no one like you. You're a genius Brittany. You are the unicorn." She then walks away smiling with Brittany standing there, also smiling. Asian F In the Promo, Santana is seen sitting next to Brittany at about 17 seconds. And when Brittany says, "I'm your senior class president." Santana looks happy. Trivia * They are considered the Glee Club's best female dancers. *They are often seen locking pinkies in the hallways and the choir room. *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *Cheat on their boyfriends with one another, but don't label it as cheating due to the "plumbing being different" and "friends talking with their tongues super close". *At Paleyfest 2011, Brad Falchuk confirmed that Santana is a lesbian. *If it were up to Naya, she would have Santana get Brittany pregnant and then have their own spin-off show. (Paleyfest 2011) *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song.. *Brittany said that she loves Santana more than she loves anyone else in this world. (New York) *At Comic Con 2011, Ian Brennan said that he likes the ship name "Santittany" better then "Brittana" and wishes that it would just catch on. *Ian Brennan said he wants to make a spin off with Santana and Brittany living together in New York. Source Lockers The fans have given the scenes between Brittany and Santana names, since most of them take place by lockers. They are as followed: *Flirt Locker (Sexy) *Hurt Locker (Sexy) *Dirt Locker (Original Song) *Shirt Locker (Born this Way) *Revert Locker (Rumours) *Heart Locker (New York) *Kurt Locker (I Am Unicorn)-Though Santana isn't in this scene, Brittany does go and talk to Kurt because of Santana. Songs Duets *''Me Against the Music'' by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. (Britney/Brittany) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''I Say a Little Prayer'' by Dionne Warwick. (Showmance) *''Landslide'' by Stevie Nicks. (Sexy) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/''On The Town''. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''We Got the Beat'' by The Go Go's. (The Purple Piano Project) Related Songs *''Songbird'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours). *''Landslide'' by Stevie Nicks. ''(Sexy) Photos ''See also: Gallery: Brittany and Santana Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner